wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Puma
__NOEDITSECTION__ belongs to fear Appearance A normal NightWing with a muscular build; almost entirely built for hunting. Whether it'd be hunting prey, smaller dragons, or even sick or weak dragons. Puma has electric blue eyes in drastic comparison to others with red, brown, or purple eyes. His primary scale color is an inky black with flickers of an ashy grey. The underside of him is a general rocky grey, lighter than ash but when wet it can be darker. His talons are a pearly white as well as his teeth and horns. His spines, however, are a foggy grey. His tongue is a subtle shade of fuschia, and also curls like a feline's when yawning. Holding not only a muscular build, he's larger than other wings of Night around his age and sometimes even older than him. He could almost easily overpower a royal guard if it came down to him rebelling against royals. His scales are thicker than the average NightWing's, and he holds a longer tail length and slightly larger wings too. On the membranes of his wings, the usual starry display is there. Personality Puma is a very determined and prideful NightWing. He takes a lot of pride in each kill he makes, varying on the kill of course. He's territorial, making himself isolated from other dragons and only to be called when necessary. If focused heavily on a kill, he can or will go without rest for a long period of time. However, when he's asked to track down a hybrid who's a skilled rogue thief, he finds it to be a tricky job. He greatly respects and admires this thief for all she's done, and he's grown a discomfort for killing for 'fun' or when asked to. A great amount of guilt and shame currently hangs over his head as he tries to locate the hybrid which he adores. Skillset * normal nightwing abilities, ill get into this later Relations * raisa - Puma.. Heavily admires this uncatchable hybrid. He admires what she does, admires how she does it, and over all respects her and wishes to be able to tell her such things. She's a just and beautiful dragon that he wants to claim and be filled with pride about. He adores Raisa, but all he's received from her are the thorns. Call him an admirer, but it's true. History As an orphan, Puma didn't know whom his parents were. He didn't like to dwell upon his parents though. He just knew, eventually, he'd like to be better than his own. He was brought up by a royal guard; taught how to fight, how to hunt, and educated on various types of prey. This included hybrid dragons who could look weak. One day when Puma had arrived a little later from a hunt to show his guardian his catch, he only learned that his guardian had been killed for treason of some sort. He was overwhelmed with anger and sadness, using that as a power to work with when it came to isolating himself. But once his presence was summoned in order to track down a rogue thief of Sky and Rain, he was happy to take the offer. At this point, nobody is aware of the location of either dragons currently. Puma had been gone for months, and presumed dead. But smaller dragonets told of his story have claimed to hear roars of Puma and seeing his blue eyes glaring from the shadows of the rainforest. Trivia * doesnt like being labeled as an assassin Gallery reference done by Piggyxl! Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress